The present invention relates to a novel method for the treatment of the urologic conditions known as prostatitis (P), seminal vesiculitis (SV), benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH), prostatic abscess (PA), bladder neck hypertrophy (BNH), urinary tract infection (UTI) including urethritis and decreased liquification of semen (DLS).
These diseases of the urinary and genital tract of males and females are among the most common diseases (8%) seen in medical practice. They are often recurring, debilitating or persistent and take a great toll in patient morbidity. Many of the symptoms associated with P, SV, BPH, PA, BNH, UTI and DLS are related to the inability of associated organs to drain their mucoid or mucopurulent secretions which may or may not contain bacteria that are often resistent to many antibiotics. This inability to drain has been solved at the present time only through painful massage by the treating physician.
Guaifenesin C.sub.10 H.sub.14 O.sub.4 1,2 - Propanediol, 3 (2 methoxyphenoxyl)-3-(o - Methoxyphenoxyl)-1,2-propanediol has in the past and at present been used as an expectorant. By increasing respiratory tract fluid (mucus) guaifenesin reportedly reduces the viscosity of tenacious secretions leading to removal of the offending material. Guaifenesin may also reduce respiratory tract adhesiveness and surface tension promoting ciliary action. It therefore has been used in the management of coughs associated with the common cold, bronchitis, laryngitis, pharyngitis, pertussis, influenza, measles and chronic paranasal sinusitis, all of which are diseases of the upper respiratory tract.
Mucolytic cough medications such as Robitussin (active ingredient guaifenesin) have been used to liquify cervical secretions in infertility problems on and off for many years. In 1980 we utilized Rubitussin to liquify viscid semen in infertility problems, but some of the patients complained about the effect of the alcohol. In early 1983 a patient with a chronic prostatic abscess was given guaifenesin by capsule (without alcohol) to encourage drainage of the thick purulent material normally expressed by vigorous prostatic massage once a week. Two phenomena occurred over the next 4 months. The secretions became slightly thinner and massage needed to be performed only once a month, as his prostate seemed distinctly smaller by rectal examination. In addition, there was no alcohol effect on the prostate.
This led to a prospective study of 158 patients with male infertility, prostatitis, seminal vesiculitis, prostatic abscess, benign prostatic hypertrophy and urinary tract infection. The men were given 400 to 600mg of guaifenesin for 2 to 14 months. Results included a decrease in: (a) semen viscosity; (b) white blood cell count, pH, bacterial content of ejaculated semen, an increase in semen zinc content and semen antibacterial factors as tested against known bacterial strains and (c) sperm mobility. Two unexpected findings were: 1. The reduction, in some patients, of their sperm counts; and 2. A decrease in prostatic size in selected long-term patients as measured by rectal exam, voiding studies, residual bladder urine and bladder and prostatic ultrasound. Side effects in these patients included rash, chronic cough, initial increased dysuria, constipation, sleeplessness and gastric upset. Further studies indicate that certain of these patients could tolerate the drug at 50 milligrams per day with similar results over a longer period of treatment.
The effect of concurrent zinc therapy (5-30mg of zinc sulfate per day) in a significant number of these patients was beneficial.